The cellular telephone industry has made phenomenal strides in commercial operations in the United States as well as the rest of the world. Growth in major metropolitan areas has far exceeded expectations and is outstripping system capacity. If this trend continues, the effects of rapid growth will soon reach even the smallest markets. Innovative solutions are required to meet these increasing capacity needs as well as maintain high quality service and avoid rising prices.
Throughout the world, one important step in cellular systems is to change from analog to digital transmission. Equally important is the choice of an effective digital transmission scheme for implementing the next generation of cellular technology. Furthermore, it is widely believed that the first generation of Personal Communication Networks (PCNs) employing low cost, pocket-size, cordless telephones that can be carried comfortably and used to make or receive calls in the home, office, street, car, etc. would be provided by cellular carriers using the next generation of digital cellular system infrastructure and cellular frequencies. The key feature demanded of these new systems is increased traffic capacity.
Currently, channel access is achieved using Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) methods. As illustrated in FIG. 1(a), in FDMA, a communication channel is a single radio frequency band into which a signal's transmission power is concentrated. Interference with adjacent channels is limited by the use of bandpass filters that only pass signal energy within the filters' specified frequency bands. Thus, with each channel being assigned a different frequency, system capacity is limited by the available frequencies as well as by limitations imposed by channel reuse.
In TDMA systems, as shown in FIG. 1(b), a channel consists of a time slot in a periodic train of time intervals over the same frequency. Each period of time slots is called a frame. A given signal's energy is confined to one of these time slots. Adjacent channel interference is limited by the use of a time gate or other synchronization element that only passes signal energy received at the proper time. Thus, the problem of interference from different relative signal strength levels is reduced.
Capacity in a TDMA system is increased by compressing the transmission signal into a shorter time slot. As a result, the information must be transmitted at a correspondingly faster burst rate that increases the amount of occupied spectrum proportionally. The frequency bandwidths occupied are thus larger in FIG. 1(b) than in FIG. 1(a).
With FDMA or TDMA systems or hybrid FDMA/TDMA systems, the goal is to ensure that two potentially interfering signals do not occupy the same frequency at the same time. In contrast, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) allows signals to overlap in both time and frequency, as illustrated in FIG. 1(c). Thus, all CDMA signals share the same frequency spectrum. In both the frequency and the time domain, the multiple access signals overlap. Various aspects of CDMA communications are described in "On the Capacity of a Cellular CDMA System," by Gilhousen, Jacobs, Viterbi, Weaver and Wheatley, IEEE Trans, on Vehicular Technology, May 1991.
In a typical CDMA system, the informational datastream to be transmitted is impressed upon a much higher bit rate datastream generated by a pseudorandom code generator. The informational datastream and the high bit rate datastream are typically multiplied together. This combination of higher bit rate signal with the lower bit rate datastream is called coding or spreading the informational datastream signal. Each informational datastream or channel is allocated a unique spreading code. A plurality of coded information signals are transmitted on radio frequency carrier waves and jointly received as a composite signal at a receiver. Each of the coded signals overlaps all of the other coded signals, as well as noise-related signals, in both frequency and time. By correlating the composite signal with one of the unique spreading codes, the corresponding information signal is isolated and decoded.
There are a number of advantages associated with CDMA communication techniques. The capacity limits of CDMA-based cellular systems are projected to be up to twenty times that of existing analog technology as a result of the wideband CDMA system's properties such as improved coding gain/modulation density, voice activity gating, sectorization and reuse of the same spectrum in every cell. CDMA is virtually immune to multi-path interference, and eliminates fading and static to enhance performance in urban areas. CDMA transmission of voice by a high bit rate encoder ensures superior, realistic voice quality. CDMA also provides for variable data rates allowing many different grades of voice quality to be offered. The scrambled signal format of CDMA completely eliminates cross-talk and makes it very difficult and costly to eavesdrop or track calls, insuring greater privacy for callers and greater immunity from air time fraud.
Despite the numerous advantages afforded by CDMA systems, the capacity of conventional CDMA systems is limited by the decoding process. Because so many different user communications overlap in time and frequency, the task of correlating the correct information signal with the appropriate user is complex. In practical implementations of CDMA communications, capacity is limited by the signal-to-noise ratio, which is essentially a measure of the interference caused by other overlapping signals as well as background noise. The general problem to be solved, therefore, is how to increase system capacity and still maintain system integrity and a reasonable signal-to-noise ratio. A specific aspect of that problem is how to optimize the process of distinguishing each coded information signal from all of the other information signals and noise-related interference.
Another issue to be resolved in CDMA systems is system security and individual subscriber privacy. Since all of the coded subscriber signals overlap, CDMA decoding techniques typically require that the specific codes used to distinguish each information signal be generally known. This public knowledge of the actual codes used in a particular cell invites eavesdropping.